galeaforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 10
Episode 10, How to break the ice with a girl Winter watched as Yugami fell to his knees. A smirk upon his face as the girl dragged on his sleeve from his behind, not phasing him in the slightest despite her efforts as he gazed upon the warfare below his castle, his strategic vantage point. He wasn't at a loss here, and it was shaping up that everyone else was in a less than admirable position in this field of war. Yugami grunted, holding his body off the ground by his elbows and knees. His face was looking down at the dirt, short clacking noises as the opposition approached, deadly and nimble. His field was down now that he had been injured, but that wasn't a worry more than a sign. It was obvious his opposition was physical, not magical. If it were magical then it wouldn't have struck him. He was facing someone who could probably move with skill like him, battle experience without Magic. He'd call it interesting if he could open his mouth from the pain caused by his cut across his back. Dura on the other hand could see his problem straight ahead of him. She stared him in the face like death would the dying, a fight was at hand. Dura's hand rest upon his thigh, loosely grasped upon one of his many crucifixes. Within a second, Dura had unleashed the cross, sliding across the floor as he dug it into the earth. As he released it, the Crucifix lit up like a candle, blowing up in size. It had gone from a small almost decorative marble Cross into a to scale Crucifix made of Marble, still shaped Decoratively but big enough for Dura to do what he had planned. Yo became distracted with Kanon's call as he was coated with the Icy prison, she panicked as he disappeared before her eyes in the frozen cell, trying to run toward him. "Kanon?!" Before she could take a few feet forward she was kicked back by something she couldn't see, sending her packing backward, falling on to her side, skidding closer and closer to the edge. Upon a second glance, she could see the girl, she had body parts expanding from her robes made of glistening ice. A leg was poking out, in which was what had kicked her back twice now, intent in kicking her off the edge to her death. Dura jumped up on to his Crucifix which had started to light up as his Crosses did whenever they started collecting souls. He landed upon its right side on the top, arching his body in the shape that resembled such of a Gargoyle to remain balanced on the Marble Cross. He grinned as the female seemed to not even care for what he was doing, thinking that it was in the bag. She didn't seem to care at all that his abilities could be stacking up to fight her and possibly destroy her with ease. Was it that it didn't occur to her, or that she was a little overconfident? She took a step forward as Dura let his hand out as a warning to her, or a calling. "Remnants Resonance. Get ready to lose!" With that, the marble within the Crucifix's golden outline seemed to seep out in the form of the Silver ghostly substance that was created earlier back in the tussle in Crestalia. It was in abundance here, dragging out like a tornado, swirling as it came toward the girl. She took another step, the swirling storm of souls either side of her crashing in a flurry behind her as she giggled. "All that effort wasted. Really? You think you can even touch me?" This aggravated Dura, his hand swiping to her left as the flurry of souls changed motion, coming for her from the left side, the opposing twister continuing onward before curving toward the target moments after. She simply bounced above the oncoming wave of Souls, heightened from them by her strong kick against the rough floors. Dura smirked as he watched her reach the peak of her jump, clenching his fist as he lifted it. "What goes up's gotta come down, right?" He said as the two swirling Soul-wells shot up at her, if all went well they were either side of her, coming into knock her higher in to the air to continue their damage output on her as she would be stunned mid air, being battered at high speed as they accelerated in their heights, the air would've become harder to breathe as the souls would've kept pushing higher and higher. That didn't happen. She dropped to the height of the rising Soul storm, her foot gently landing upon it. She took a step down as it occurred to him, Her footsteps were covering his deadly Storm into a frozen pathway for her to waltz down to Dura upon. She giggled again as the shock upon his face filled her with some kind of sadistic joy. She came with in touching range of him before whispering. "You didn't think you actually stood a chance, did you?" Her cold hand touched the Crucifix as Ice quickly coved it from the root upward, giving Dura only just enough time to bounce away. This was going to be tough, everything she touched turned to ice. He couldn't let her touch him or else he'd be done for! Pulling for two smaller Crosses, one in each hand he started calling for more energy to handle her with. It was never going to be as much as he had wasted with his last attack, but it was enough to help him through this. Hopefully. He used the souls called upon by these Crosses to shoot at her like Projectiles, trying to shoot her down. She had one foot up on the top of his cross, trying to demonstrate some kind of dominance over his territory, noticing the balls her hand raised, revealing her palm as the two balls coming at high speed stopped in their tracks, turning to Ice. They dropped tragically to the earth, crashing upon the floor before they tumbled down the mountain side, cracking at each smack a little more and more. Eventually, they shattered, releasing the souls which returned to Crosses they came from in the hands of Dura. An idea. The Souls dwelling in his current sources, engulfed his fists like powerful gloves, sticking to him as he moved swiftly toward the tip of the iceberg, the highest point of the Frozen storms. The female saw his movements and panicked, jumping out at him. Her gentle vicious palm tapped his heel as he breezed past with a swift strike to the Ice concealing his strength. Nothing happened. The silence rung out as he held on to the ice, slipping slowly as he awaited his strike to do something. It must have done, he put all his force in to it. It took a few seconds, but eventually, he heard it. A crack. It was only a matter of time now until this was his for the taking and he'd make sure it went to plan. Trying to stand, he noticed his heel had been frozen, covered in a thick layer of cold ice. If he didn't do something about it he'd probably catch Hypothermia but he didn't worry about such things now, it was do or die against this scoundrel, this Demon. She got up slowly, slightly hurt from the fall she induced by trying to catch Dura in his charge. Her eyes widened as she saw the growing crack in the ice, it was her only chance now to do it. She pushed forward toward Dura, her hands reaching out at him as the Ice blew its cap, shattering at the tip for a blow out of the entire Storm. Some of it seeped out from the top first hole, but the new opening led for a wild break through in the other regions of the Ice, allowing the entire storm to come out to play. Dura pointed to her as she came ever so close to him. "Bye bye." He said, grinning as the rabid dead storms came from every direction at her, ripping into her like a wolf into it's meal. She disappeared into the Storm, gone. Dura had prevailed in this endeavour, at what seemed to be the cost of his foot. Amputation? Maybe worse. Click here for episode 11